Little Bill Gets Grounded For Life (MarioFan62's version)
Little Bill Gets Grounded For Life is a GoAnimate! episode made by MarioFan62. Plot Patrick Star finds out that Little Bill has made videos about him killing him, so he calls his parents to ground him, and says he'll be there less than 15 minutes. Then, Little Bill's parents scold him for making videos. Patrick means watch childhood and private films and movies that he dislikes. Cast *Patrick Star (from Spongebob) ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Little Bill ~ Voiced by Brian *April ~ Voiced by Kayla *Bobby ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Big Bill ~ Voiced by Simon *Brenda ~ Voiced by Catherine *Alice the Great ~ Voiced by Kendra Notes *Patrick has his voice and Late 1999/2001-2003 show. *The Patrick show in the used home video from " ". *The Spongebob musical arrangements from " " *The Little Bill musical arrangements from " " *This GoAnimate episode in the used home video from "Caillou Gets Grounded for Super Bowl". *During a scene which Little Bill in the screaming and sobbing in restaurant, *When Patrick means childhood shows, *When Patrick in the animals in Over the Hedge, * * * Transcript *Patrick: Oh my gosh! I can't believe yourself playtime shows such are TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Little Einsteins. *Big Bill: Yeah! *Patrick: See ya later, parents. Bye! *(door closes) *Big Bill: Little Bill! How dare to the playtime shows such are TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Little Einsteins dislike buy making videos are YouTube. *Little Bill: But Mom and Dad, I can't not making videos and playtime shows such are TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Little Einsteins. *Brenda: That's it, Little Bill! Making videos in YouTube is playtime shows such are TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Little Einsteins disliked for you. *April: That's paid for making videos and KFC. *Bobby: That's right for playtime shows such are TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Little Einsteins. *Alice the Great: The private films and movies in playtime shows. *Little Bill: NO (x4)! *Big Bill: The mean is for the change in content. *Little Bill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *Patrick: It's me, Patrick. You'll never had made videos in killing me! You looking something brought, I got this VHS's and DVDs of my playtime shows, TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Little Einsteins! *Little Bill: But, Patrick. NO (2x)! *Patrick: Catnapped for the bad word in playtime shows. *Big Bill: Little Bill, napper is dangerous in playtime shows. *Little Bill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Patrick: April and Bobby, with the playtime shows in disliked? *Brenda: I can't pooping and dislike no nappies. *Little Bill: Patrick, can you watch please are opening to A Bug's Life 1999 VHS on your YouTube account? *Patrick: (loud voice) No! You are grounded for life! (normal voice) Which means no WALL-E! No Schoolhouse Rock! No Toy Story! No Simpsons Movie! No Flushed Away! No Looney Tunes! No Futurama! No King of the Hill! No Bob's Burgers! No KFC! No Spongebob! No Rocket Power! No anything for life! The only shows you have to watch are Bear in the Big Blue House, Fanboy & Chum Chum, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley, PB&J Otter, The Book of Pooh, Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Einsteins, Higglytown Heroes, The Backyardigans, Little Bill, Oswald, Max & Ruby, Paddington Bear, Franklin, Pinky Dinky Doo, LazyTown, Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, Rugrats, All Grown Up, The Wiggles, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Allegra's Window, Charlie & Lola, The Upside Down Show, Jojo's Circus, and other childhood shows. The only movies you have to watch are movies based on my TV show and video series, Toy Story films, Rugrats, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, 101 Dalmatians, The Aristocats, The Fox & the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Brave Little Toaster, The Little Mermaid, Beauty & the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, A Goofy Movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Cats Don't Dance, Anastasia, Hercules, Mulan, A Bug's Life, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, The King & I, The Iron Giant, Tarzan, Titan A.E., Chicken Run, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Osmosis Jones, Monsters, Inc., Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Ice Age, Treasure Planet, Piglet's Big Movie, Clifford's Really Big Movie, The Lion King 1 1/2, Chicken Little, The Chipmunk Adventure and The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle. Now start watching those shows and films that you dislike, or you're grounded for time-out and understand in the incredible of BrainPOP.